Spynet
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Connor must leave his family and Gisela behind to go on an official mission. Meanwhile a mysterious organization called Spynet seeks out a mysterous object that is hidden in Cordoba. And Gisela could lead them to it. How far will Connor go to save her.
1. Chapter 1: Attack from Beyond

_Spynet_

**The first chapter of my newest story Spynet. I like to thank Mephilles2 for his help with my story. Plot: Connor is put on an official mission, but he must leave his family and Gisela behind. Meanwhile Cordoba is under attack by Spynet, an organization led by the mysterious Commander Z and his loyal followers. What are they after. Find out in Spynet, my newest story.**

Mr. Reuben Heath was listen to the radio in his latest mission. Protecting the airfield of Toronto. A week ago the airfield was attacked by a mysterious plane lead by chairman Azul who was after Gisela. But along with Ed Garcia he was able to defeat and arrest Azul.

Reuben was together with Ed on this mission. They sat there in the main control room of the airport. "Anything out of the ordinary Ed?" Reuben asked. Ed shook his head "no not yet" he said.

They sat there for a while. Reuben thought about his family, his wife Julia, his sons Connor and Ty. And Gisela who was hiding with them from enemies.

"Wait there is a mysterious helicopter coming towards the landing field" Ed suddenly said. Both stood up and looked out of the window to see a mysterious helicopter landing on the ground.

A few soldiers grabbed their guns and ran towards the helicopter. Cornering it.

Ed talked trough the mike and said "whoever you are in that helicopter come outside with your hands up in the air."

The door of the helicopter went open. But no one stepped out.

Instead a shot was fired and a soldier fell down. The other soldiers instead of fighting ran away scared.

Reuben started to panic a bit. While Ed, like always remained calm.

A big man stepped out of the plane. He was bald and wore a white vest which was ripper around the neck. His arms where large and hairy, and also wore brown baggy trousers and a black belt. And finally black shoes.

And also another man. A skinny man with short black hair, in a grey jacket, black shirt. A blaster was literally attached to his left hand. He also wore blue jeans with a grey belt. On his vest was a mark shaped like a giant eye with a spear trough it.

Ed and Reuben panicked and tried to ran away. But when they came downstairs the two man where already there.

The skinny man shot the soldiers who where all around the building. And the big man walked towards Ed. "Lugger destroy big man" he said and launched himself at Ed.

Both men fell down to the ground and wrestled. Reuben just watched, the man called Lugger hit Ed in the jaw. He stood up, grabbed Reuben and threw him against the wall.

"Lugger is superior" he yelled and threw his firsts in the air in victory. The skinny man walked towards him "stop it Lugger. The boss doesn't like it when you celebrate over every victory" he said.

"I don't like what Jonah" a mysterious voice said.

Jonah turned around and looked in horror.

A man came out of the shadows. It was a tall man who ware a black jacket, black jeans, and his face was hidden in a cowl. His hands where hidden behind his jacket.

Lugger and Jonah got on their knees and bowed "Commander Z. Master we got these two men" Jonah said. The man looked at Ed and Reuben. "Yes and what more Jonah, these are just two ordinary man" he said.

Jonah walked shivering to his master "I know that oh great master. But that big man is the bodyguard of president Calicos" he said. A smirk could be seen on the still hidden face of the man apparently known as Z.

"Well that makes a big change in everything" Z said. He walked towards Ed and grabbed him by the throat "where is that girl" he said harshly. But Ed said nothing.

Minutes past and Ed still didn't say a word. Z got mad and kicked Ed in the gut. "This man doesn't say anything. Very well then" he took out his right arm and on it was a huge cannon attached.

He looked at Ed for a while. Then he fired a shot.

Reuben looked in horror but when Jonah said "what about that man" he was even more scared. Lugger grabbed him and threw him into the wall once again.

Commander Z walked to him and held his cannon at him "I've heard about you Reuben Heath. They say you where Gisela Calicos is. So where is she" he said in a demanding tone. Reuben was scared but managed to say "I will never tell you."

Z said and nothing and pulled his cannon away. He walked to Jonah and Lugger.

**A few minutes later…**

Another soldier who apparently worked for Z gave him a paper.

Z looked on the paper and smiled. "This artifact is exactly what where looking for, and Calicos knows where it is." He rolled the paper and put it in his pocket. He then looked at his followers who raised there fists and said "all hail Spynet" Z smiled once again.

"And what more" he said. They once again raised there fists "all hail Commander Z" the ruler of Spynet smiled once again.

Meanwhile Reuben knew which artifact they where talking about.

As the troops walked away Reuben yelled "fool you can't take that artifact. You will burn."

Z turned around and looked at Reuben before taking out his arm with his cannon "I already have" he said and fired a shot.

Then he walked away. Without any remorse, only a victorious smile on his hidden face.

**I finished chapter 1 of Spynet. Once again I thank Mephilles2 for his help. I'm planning to write more chap****ters soon. But school is getting harder then ever for me. So don't expect the next chapter to be uploaded fast. Until the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: Jester enters the Game

**Second chapter of Spynet. Summary: ****Connor is leaving for a real spy mission. After that the Heath family meets their new guardian, who takes a liking towards Gisela. But who is this guy? Find out in chapter 2 of Spynet.**

Connor couldn't believe this was actually happening.

He was accepted to be on a real mission. He got a letter last week and was now packing to go to Toronto.

His mother was sad about him leaving but also very proud. Ty was just glad he had a room to himself. And Gisela….

Gisela didn't display any emotion about it. But it was clearly kind of sad for her to let a good friend go.

He was nearly finished packing when a helicopter landed in front of the house. Connor looked with glory at the big helicopter.

He quickly finished packing and ran outside.

A tall woman with pale skin, freckles, light ginger blondish hair walked out of the helicopter and looked at Connor.

"Connor Heath?" the woman asked. Connor nodded "I'm Darci and I will bring you to our base of operations" she said. Connor smiled.

"Thanks a lot mam. But can we wait for a while so I can say goodbye to my family?" Connor asked. Darci sighed "let it be quick" she said.

Connor turned around and looked at his mother, Ty and Gisela. His mother got all emotional and hugged her son tightly. Telling him to be careful.

He looked at his little brother who just smiled.

Then he took his attention to Gisela.

She walked up to him and hugged him "good luck Con" she said. Connor could feel a weird warm sensation on his neck. But he couldn't really figure out what it was.

"Come with me Heath there is no time to lose" Darci said. Connor waved one more time and was about to go into the copter when something came his way.

It was a person who used his jetpack to fly and just landed in front of them.

"Greetings" he said.

The man wore a blue baseball cap, apparently to cover his hair, which was brown and quite long from the looks. He had brown eyes and a small beard, he wore a black jacket with underneath a blue t-shirt and also camo trousers and battered red and white trainers.

"Who are you" Connor said. The man stepped forward "the name's Jester. I've been assigned as miss Calicos' new bodyguard" he said.

"New bodyguard what happened to Ed?" Gisela asked. "Ed is in the hospital with a lot of injuries. I'm replacing him until he's recovered" Jester said.

This was quite a shock to everyone. Ed, who could crack walnuts with his teeth and easily ram a hole into the ceiling was laying in the hospital.

Jester walked up to Gisela "it's an honor to meet you miss Calicos" he said. He took her hand and placed a small kiss on it while she giggled.

Darci grabbed Connor by the arm and said "come on Heath we don't have all day" she said and Connor got in the copter. Who took of.

**In the Spynet headquarters….**

It was dark and cold in the Spynet headquarters, like always.

Soldiers marched around following Jonah and Lugger. They walked towards the computer room, where only one person was.

It was a young man from apparently 15 years old. He had a long brown ponytail, wore glasses and had a small moustache. He wore a green hoodie, blue jeans, red T-shirt, blue and red trainers and wore his hood up.

"Echer" Jonah said. The man named Echer turned around "yes Jonah?" he asked.

"The boss would like to speak you" Jonah said. Echer wanted to ask why but he and Lugger already walked off.

Echer walked trough the long dark hallway past many soldiers. He almost never left the HQ, he was an expert with computers, the best of Spynet.

He walked into the big room where the boss always sat. It was surrounded by many computers with people on it. Above all of them sat Commander Z, the leader of Spynet.

"Come here Echer" he said in a grunting voice. Echer slowly walked up the stairs and towards the chair where his almighty boss sat. When he arrived he bowed "you wish to see me master."

Z looked at him, his face covered by his cowl "yes I did Echer" he said. He grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I've heard good things about you Echer. Very good things" he said.

"Thank you master" Echer said. "You seem to know a lot more then any other member. I don't want a talent like yours to be wasted. That's why I'm giving you a higher position" Z said.

"Really master?" Echer asked. "Yes, I'm promoting you to run the master computer of Spynet. You will intercept all communications, and you will only answer to me directly. So what do you think?" Z asked.

Echer smiled "of course sir it would be an honor." Z filled the two glasses with wine and gave one to Echer. "Well then, to your promotion" he said and they clashed the two glasses against each other.

_Incoming message, incoming message _beeped trough the room.

"Boss, a message from Jester" a soldier said. Z nodded and the transmission began. On the main screen appeared Jester.

"My most greatest master, it's good to see you again, my great master…" he was cut of by Z who said "cut it out Jester and get on with it."

Jester gulped "yes of course master. I've infiltrated the base, what must I do now?" he asked.

"Do what your good at Jester. Flirt with that girl, be sure she tells you where that artifact is. I suppose you can do it, you're my second-in-command after all" Z told him.

"Yes my master I will make sure I get that artifact" Jester said and bowed a few times. "Good to hear that. Because I don't have to tell you the consequences of failing" Z said.

Jester gulped again "yes my great master. Jester out" the screen turned black again.

Echer looked at his boss "master are you sure you can trust him?" he asked. Z looked at Echer "I trust him as far as I can throw him Echer. He may not be the most trustworthy, but he is perfect for this mission. And if he even dares to backstab me, he will pay the ultimate price."

Z laughed manically.

**Chapter 2 is done. I want to give a huge shout-out to Blueirdhead. Who gave me the character of Darci, which will be very good for this story. A huge applause for her, she's a great author and friend. Until chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Suprise for Connor

**Summary: Connor gets an unexpected surprise from Darci. And Gisela's new bod****yguard seems to be fond of her. Jester makes new rules in the house, what does Gisela think of that. Find out in chapter 3.**

Connor sat in the back of the copter piloted by Darci.

"So Darci where are we going actually?" Connor asked curious. Darci smiled "you find out soon enough" she said.

Connor looked out of the window. He saw the beautiful sea they where flying over, the sea reminded him of…of…Gisela.

Connor never figured out why Gisela was so much on his mind. He refused to admit he liked her. That was not true.

Then suddenly his thoughts where interrupted by a few belts locking him on to his place. "What's going on here" he yelled.

Darci activated the autopilot and said "you are a prisoner of Spynet."

**At the Heath house…**

Julia, Ty and Gisela where sitting around the table. Jester was standing before them.

"First of all since your former bodyguard is gone I'm going to give you new secure nicknames" Jester said.

He pointed at Julia "you Housewife" he said. Julia raised her eyebrow and Jester smirked. He then pointed at Ty.

"You" he said harshly and Ty gasped. "Your codename is Wimpy-boy" Jester said and Ty yelled "I'm not a wimp."

Jester looked at him with a menacing look and Ty immediately shut his mouth. He then turned his attention to Gisela. "Your codename….is Beautiful" he said.

Gisela began to blush.

"Now I'm going to look around the house for anything suspicious. You all stay in the house understood" Jester said and everyone nodded.

Jester smiled.

**With Connor….**

Connor tried to get free of the belts, but they where to tight. He was trapped.

"What are you going to do with me" Connor asked angrily. "I nothing. I'm only going to bring you to our HQ so you can tell us all Gisela Calicos told you. Your father didn't talk so you have to" Darci said.

Connor was shocked. His father didn't return from his mission with Ed. "What did you do to him" he angrily yelled.

"Easy big boy. We only put him and the big guy into a cell with television and give them food every day. My master doesn't want them to be killed, not yet that is" Darci said and smirked.

Connor tried to kick her but missed "you witch" after hearing that Darci grabbed his throat. "Watch your mouth kid. Without the mighty Spynet organization your little girlfriend's father wouldn't even be in charge" she said.

"Gisela is not my girlfriend" Connor said. "Yes sure but my master would like to ask you a few questions since she trusts you so well" Darci says.

Connor thinks for a while "you seem to be quite fond of this leader. How come?" Connor asks.

"Well if I complete this mission I will finally be appreciated by Spynet. That and he's my uncle" Darci said.

"Your uncle?" Connor asked. "Yes. He gave me an offer I couldn't refuse and my first mission was to capture you. And then I will finally be promoted to something more. Then my uncle will finally be proud of me" Darci said.

Connor smirked and said "but not now" and with that he kicked Darci backwards, she landed on a button and the belts around Connor became undone.

He stood up quickly deactivated the autopilot, causing the copter to fall down. Connor grabbed a parachute and opened the door. "See ya later Darci" he said and sprang.

"You will pay for this" she yelled as the copter fell down in the ocean and sank to the bottom, with Darci still onboard.

Connor fell into the ocean and began to swim.

**At the Heath apartment….**

Jester was alone in the apartment next to the Heath house.

He found it nice to have an entire space to himself. He grabbed his laptop and checked his mission: Infiltrate the Heath household and make sure Gisela spills everything what she knows about the artifact. Then find the artifact and bring it to Commander Z.

Only Jester wasn't going to do that last thing.

"When I get my hands on that artifact I will make Z look like a wannabe. And then Spynet will be under my command" Jester said.

**So that's the ending of this chapter. Who expected Jester to be traitorous. Well I didn't at first, and Darci is Z's niece, who would've thought. Next up in chapter 4, Jester tries to get closer to Gisela and what happened to Darci, is she really dead or still out there. Find out in chapter 4 of Spynet.**


	4. Chapter 4: Next Mission

**Summary: Connor escaped Darci and is now on a deserted island with only so****me water and a working laptop. Meanwhile Jester goes trough with his mission to flirt with Gisela. And Z is ready to go on a little visit.**

Connor was now on a deserted island.

He still had goose bumps from the cold sea. It was so cold it took him about half an hour to reach the shore. That and his still not used parachute was making it a lot harder.

And then the jump of the plane.

Oh boy that was not pretty. Adrenaline was spreading trough his body like wildfire. Then landing into the cold ocean. Those combinations don't mix that well.

And to make matters worse he only had three bottles of water, a still unused parachute and a working laptop. Without internet connection.

What was he supposed to do now.

**In Spynet headquarters….**

Commander Z was sitting on his chair with many of followers surrounding him and working on computers.

Echer was doing now the most important job of holding the supercomputer in effect.

Then a group of man including Lugger and Jonah came in with a completely wet girl. Darci.

"We bring you girl master" Lugger said in his dumb voice. Z never understood why he hired him, sure he was the strongest man he ever had, he was also as dumb as a child of four.

"Good work now get out of here I need to speak to her alone" Z demanded. The man left Darci alone with Z and ran away.

Darci looked at Z with open eyes "I'm sorry I failed uncle Z. That meddling kid got the best of me" she said. Z walked to her and embraced her tightly "I'm just glad your okay" he said.

Darci was surprised. Commander Z was never so emotional. He was always cold-hearted, ruthless and hated everything around him.

"I won't lose the only family I have. When my brother abandoned you at the tender age of nine I swore to always make sure your safe Darci" he said and softly caressed her hair.

"I just wanted to prove I was good. The next time I find that kid I will personally slice his throat" Darci said. Z smiled.

"That's great to hear. Now come on we're going to visit someone soon, and I want you to come with me" he told.

"Who?" Darci asked while using a towel to get her hair dry. "An old friend of mine" Z said.

**In the Heath house….**

Gisela was silently under her shower.

She had a lot of questions on her mind. First of all where did Connor go, and second of all: who was this Jester and did he fancy her.

A lot of questions still unanswered.

She walked out of the shower, a towel around her still wet body.

She walked towards her room. But when she came into her room she saw Jester there at the window. He turned and said "oh miss Calicos I'm sorry to come into your room but I'm just making sure its safe."

"Oh that's fine Jester" she said. She was completely shocked to see him standing there. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No its nothing Jester its just" she extended her hands and suddenly her towel fell from her body, instantly she threw her arms around her to cover her bare body.

Jester smiled and covered his eyes with one hand. While he used the other to find the towel on the ground and handing it back to her.

She took the towel and put it around her body "thanks" she said. "Just doing my job Beautiful" he said and softly kissed her forehead before walking out of her room.

"What a man" Gisela said blushing.

**So chapter 4 is kind of bad, but it will become better I promise. Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Commander Z's Plot

**Chapter 5 already. And I just get right to the summary: Jester has to take Gisela to school and Z and Darci are visiting an old friend. Who is that.**

Commander Z, leader of Spynet and his niece Darci where walking in the Presidential House of Cordoba. To visit an old friend of Z.

With them where a few soldiers and Truman.

Truman was a tall man with brown curly hair, a mustache and wearing only grey clothes. It was one of Z's most trusted agents.

"Uncle Z are we really going to visit him. Remember what he has done to you" Darci said. Z still with his cowl on held his hand on the side of his face. "I know Darci but remember if he doesn't tell me what I need to know, he's going to suffer the same fate" he said and both he and Darci laughed.

When they came by the door that lead to the main room a guard stopped them "where do you think your going?" he asked. Commander Z didn't say anything and fired a shot with his cannon.

The guard instantly fell down and Z kicked the door open.

The president of Cordoba instantly looked up. When he saw the person coming in he became shocked. "Hello there president long time no see" Z said as he walked in with Darci and Truman.

"Z" was the only thing the president said.

**With Gisela….**

Gisela was walking in the school with Jester.

Jester insisted he come along in case of an emergency. She didn't want to say no, he told other people he was her boyfriend.

And suddenly all the boys gave him a death glare.

He walked her to class and said he would wait for her when class is over. Until then he went outside.

"That girl will be silly putty in my hands. And the moment she tells me where the Terrasact is I will make her my princess and together we rule of Spynet" he yelled to the heavens.

"We knew it" he heard someone say.

Jester turned around and saw the skinny Jonah and the big Lugger standing right before him.

"Lugger, Jonah what are you doing here?" Jester asked. "Lugger know you traitor" the big idiot said. "We always knew you where a traitor Jester, now if the master finds out you will be personally executed" Jonah said.

Jester laughed hard "yeah like the master is going to believe the skinny fighter and the big idiot over his second-in-command" he said. "Maybe not but we're still going to beat you up for trying to backstab our marvelous leader" Jonah said.

Jester just kept laughing "don't forget I'm still your higher. I have the command over you two" he told.

"True but not if you're in bandages Lugger" Jonah snapped his fingers and Lugger stepped forward "Lugger beat up Jester" he said, Jester gulped.

**(The following scene is to physically graphic for everyone under the age of R, senior cit****izens and Mephilles2 (sorry dude) while reading this please enjoy the following screams provided by Jester: **

**AAAAH OH MY GOSH THAT'S MY SPLEEN, AHHH MY SPI****NE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND IN THAT DIRECTION, MY FOOT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO GO ON MY HEAD. AHHH, AHHHHHHHHHH, *COUCHING SOUNDS* COUCHING BLOOD *COUCHING SOUNDS AGAIN*)**

Jester was beat up and in pain while Jonah and Lugger smiled and walked away.

**In Cordoba….**

"Z. I haven't seen you in years. How have you been" the president said and stood up from his desk. "What can I say Cyrano, ever since we went to college together my life couldn't get any better" Z said.

The president walked towards him and said "your still hiding your face from the world." Z laughed "of course Cyrano, why wouldn't I after what you did to me in college" he told.

Z walked around the office as Darci and Truman stood on guard. Cyrano tried to figure out who they where "Z that was an accident. I didn't mean to let that happen to you, we where friends."

Z turned to Cyrano. "Really. You didn't mean to do this" he angrily yelled and pulled of his cowl. His face was finally revealed. His hair was black and out of shape, a part by his right eye, mouth and his forehead where horribly burned and red. And also a big scar around his neck and on his forehead.

"Z I'm truly sorry, because of your face and also the friendship we lost" he tried to grab his arm but Darci pushed the president on the ground.

"Darci let's be nice to our leader" Commander Z said. He held out his hand and pulled the president up. "Excuse me for my niece Cyrano. She had just gone trough a lot so give her a break."

Cyrano wanted to say something but Z stopped him "I want to know something Cyrano. Where is the Terrasact?" he asked.

The president grew a shocked expression on your face. "How do you…" Z cut him off "that's not important. But as old friends, you can tell me where it's hidden" he said.

"Are you crazy Z, that thing is dangerous you will burn" after saying this Z took out his cannon and pointed it at the president "once again, I already have" Z said.

"But since we are old friends I make you a suggestion. Give me the Terrasact or your daughter is going down" he said. Cyrano gulped "yes Cyrano my best agent has infiltrated the Heath household after I took down Reuben and big muscle Ed. So what's it gonna be the Terrasact or your daughter?" he asked with a victorious smile.

Cyrano gulped again, his daughter was all he had. But if he gave away the location of the Terrasact, the whole world would be in danger.

"Truman" Commander Z called. "Yes my master" Truman said when he came to them. "Give Cyrano here his parting gift" Z commanded. Truman nodded, grabbed the presidents arm and placed a metal device around it.

"Three days Cyrano. Then we contact you trough this device, you can also contact us if you made your decision. If you haven't decided in three days, your daughter is history" Z said and walked away from the president.

But he stopped in his tracks "oh by the way Cyrano. If you tell your people about this, you know the consequences right" Cyrano sighed and nodded. Z smiled and said "hail Spynet" he looked at Darci and Truman who also yelled "hail Spynet."

Commander Z then took his eyes to Cyrano who looked confused but silently said "hail Spynet" Z smiled and left with his followers.

**My best chapter yet. And I have a question for all of you: What is your favorite member of Spynet. I hope to receive many answers from you. ****So until chapter 6. **


End file.
